1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital platform apparatus, and more particularly, to an improvement of a user interface which makes it easier to handle image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a table-type display device has already been proposed wherein image data is displayed on a table-shaped display utilizing a projector to provide display means which enables a plurality of people to enjoy.
Moreover, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-12712 discloses a table-type display in which a luminous flux projected from a projector is reflected by a mirror and projected on a predetermined area of a horizontally placed screen, and the screen comprises a transparent base member which reduces bending and a diffusion screen which forms an image.
Furthermore, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-57216 has proposed an information apparatus utilizing a table, and this fighting-type game apparatus comprises a camera and a projector, wherein a physical target on the table is detected to display an image for a game on the table.
Another proposal has been made wherein an object is displayed on a table, and an operation is performed for the displayed object to move this object (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-109570).
Still another proposal of a new interface environment has been disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-164069. This technique concerns an information control system which identifies a physical object on the basis of an input image in the camera and updates, in a projector, information provided to a display surface in accordance with an execution result of a task for the physical object.
Under the existing circumstances, in order to use a combination of devices which deal with image data, such as a digital camera, a printer, a storage and a projector, it is necessary to individually connect each of them by a cable or by wireless. In the future, a digital platform apparatus will be needed which serves as a common basis of the digital devices so that the devices can be combined in a simpler and easier manner.